A Possible New Freak
by Snow Coyote
Summary: The Circus Freaks capture Gwen and wish to disfigure her. It's up to Ben to rescue her before she becomes a fourth Circus Freak.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Acid Breath scowled as he stood in a small tent. He glanced at Thumbskull and Frightwig. His scowl remained on his face while the two other Circus Freaks exchanged glances.

''Why are you scowling, Acid Breath?'' Thumbskull wished to know.

''Do you remember a brat known as Ben Tennyson?'' Acid Breath inquired.

Thumbskull and Frightwig nodded at the same time.

''Ben always defeated us,'' Acid Breath said to Frightwig and Thumbskull.

Frightwig and Thumbskull frowned.

''Let's defeat him once and for all!'' Acid Breath exclaimed. He viewed Thumbskull and Frightwig grinning. ''Any ideas?'' he wished to know.  
Acid Breath's eyes were on Frightwig until she glanced at daggers on a table.

Frightwig's teeth were no longer revealed after her lips were pressed together. The corners of her mouth were still up. She focused on Acid Breath until one of her prehensile tresses pointed at a board on a wall. ''Do you notice a large board on the wall?'' Frightwig asked.

Acid Breath began to glance at the board. ''Yes. What about the board?''

Frightwig grinned another time. Another tress lifted one of the daggers. ''We can search for Ben and his relatives until we capture them.  
We'll bring them into our tent before we strap them to the board,'' Frightwig said to her companions. Her cruel grin remained. She viewed Acid Breath and Thumbskull tilting their heads in curiosity.

''Go on,'' Thumbskull said.

Frightwig threw the dagger before it contacted the board. She faced Thumbskull and Acid Breath.

''You will hit the Ben brat?'' Thumbskull asked.

Frightwig continued to grin.

''What if we are unable to locate Ben?'' Acid Breath asked.

Frightwig frowned. A thoughtful expression formed on her face for a few moments. ''We can capture one of Ben's relatives if we can't find him.  
Perhaps we will be able to find a certain girl he is usually with. She will be bait. We can end their lives after Ben arrives to rescue her,'' Frightwig said to Acid Breath and Thumbskull.

Acid Breath and Thumbskull exchanged glances before they faced Frightwig.

''Good idea, Frightwig!'' Thumbskull exclaimed in a sincere tone.

''Thanks,'' Frightwig said. She proceeded to grin another time. ''Perhaps there is another way to torment our enemies.''

Acid Breath and Thumbskull tilted their heads in confusion.

''The girl will be with us for eternity!'' Frightwig exclaimed. She observed Thumbskull and Acid Breath tilting their heads again. She frowned as her shoulders slumped. ''The brat won't be adorable any longer.''

Thumbskull and Acid Breath began to shrug.

Frightwig rolled her eyes. ''I'll explain if we capture her!'' she said.

The Circus Freaks walked out of the tent until they searched for Ben Tennyson.


	2. Chapter 2

Thumbskull smiled as soon as he saw a food vendor near a circus tent. He approached the vendor at a snail's pace until one of Frightwig's tresses wrapped around his throat.

''We are not here to eat!'' Frightwig snapped while she scowled at the other Circus Freak. Her hair released Thumbskull.

Frowning, Thumbskull returned to Acid Breath and Frightwig.

The Circus Freaks continued to look for Ben. They disregarded multiple vendors and crowds. They paused and gasped. Their eyes were on Ben as he trembled in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

''Clowns terrify me, Gwen!'' Ben exclaimed. His eyes were wide as his body trembled uncontrollably.

Gwen grinned at Ben. ''Exactly!'' she exclaimed.

''Why are we here, Gwen?'' Ben wished to know.

''The circus is fun!'' Gwen exclaimed.

Ben frowned at Gwen. ''Are you forgetting about the Circus Freaks? They might try to defeat us again,'' he said.

It was Gwen's turn to frown. ''The Circus Freaks are probably in prison or performing in other circuses,'' she said.

Ben turned his head until he saw a large image of a clown's face. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He shrieked and ran.

Gwen continued to frown. ''It's a clown's face! It's not THAT frightening!'' She attempted to follow Ben until Frightwig's hair extended and wrapped around her legs. Gwen cried out as she fell. She turned her head prior to a loud gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

''Going somewhere?'' Frightwig wished to know while she grinned at Gwen. She lifted Gwen until another tress wrapped around the girl's arms.  
Her tresses moved Gwen so that the latter was very close to her face. One of Frightwig's tresses touched Gwen's mouth. ''You won't be adorable in a few minutes,'' Frightwig said to Gwen. She observed the girl's eyes as they widened in horror.

Another prehensile tress began to wrap around Gwen's head before it concealed her mouth. Frightwig used her hair to carry Gwen as she departed with Thumbskull and Acid Breath. She turned her head until she viewed Thumbskull glancing over his shoulder.

Thumbskull proceeded to frown. ''I thought I saw that Ben brat by a food vendor. He might follow us,'' he said to Acid Breath and Frightwig.

''You can eat after the girl is tormented,'' Frightwig said to Thumbskull.

''What if Ben arrives while the girl is harmed?'' Thumbskull wished to know before he saw a sudden frown on Frightwig's face.

Frightwig never replied. She entered the tent while Acid Breath and Thumbskull followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Frightwig uncovered Gwen's mouth until she strapped her down on the board. Her eyes were on Gwen when the latter saw a dagger's blade in the board. She viewed Gwen's eyes increasing in size. The dagger was near the girl's head.

After approaching the daggers on the table, Frightwig used her hair to lift another weapon. She faced Gwen until the latter gasped another time.  
''Spin the board, Acid Breath,'' she said.

Acid Breath smiled as he walked to the board. He began to spin it until Gwen shrieked. His eyes settled on Frightwig while she grinned again.  
The Circus Freak observed his associate throwing the dagger at Gwen.

After shrieking another time, Gwen trembled. She saw the weapon by her left leg. She screeched after Frightwig threw another dagger.  
Gwen continued to tremble as soon as she viewed the dagger near her right hand.

Acid Breath touched the board before it ceased spinning.

Thumbskull smiled while Gwen groaned until Frightwig approached her.


	6. Chapter 6

''Are you fond of cats?'' Frightwig wished to know.

Gwen tilted her head in confusion. That was when she looked down. She saw a cat face on her shirt. ''Yes. Why?''

Frightwig's cruel grin returned at a snail's pace. ''You are going to enjoy being a cat freak!'' she said.

Gwen gasped again. ''I like cats, but I won't enjoy being a cat!'' she exclaimed with wide eyes.

Frightwig faced the table until she saw six quills on it. Her hair extended before she lifted the quills. ''Whiskers,'' she said to Gwen while she grinned again.

Gwen shrieked as every quill pierced her face. She trembled again after the whiskers were near her mouth.

''Your hands will resemble paws after I drool on your fingers,'' Acid Breath said to Gwen. He smiled at her until he drooled.

After a corrosive liquid emerged from Acid Breath's mouth and contacted the ground, Gwen screeched again.

Acid Breath untied Gwen's hands before he held them together. His mouth was above her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

''Gwen!'' Ben exclaimed as he ran into the tent. His eyes were wide after Acid Breath faced him. He saw Gwen's smile prior to her sudden scowl.

''Why weren't you here earlier, Ben?'' Gwen snapped.

Ben frowned. ''There were a few crowds,'' he said. His eyes widened again. ''Interesting whiskers, Gwen.''

''Get me out of here, Ben!'' Gwen exclaimed.

Acid Breath released Gwen's hands until he focused on Ben. He approached his enemy before he opened his mouth. He spewed acid.

After gasping, Ben rolled far from the acid. He ran to Gwen before he untied Gwen's feet.

''Thanks,'' Gwen said to Ben as she smiled.

''No problem,'' Ben said while he imitated Gwen's smile.

''You will eventually be additional freaks!'' Frightwig informed Ben and Gwen. Her hair stretched before Gwen and Ben dodged her attack. She and her companions followed their enemies out of the tent.

Crowds prevented the Circus Freaks from following Gwen and Ben. The villains scowled before they returned to their tent.

Ben and Gwen ceased running after a few minutes.

Gwen touched the whiskers on her face before another smile. ''Maybe I will keep the whiskers!'' she said to Ben.

The End


End file.
